Closure devices are known with motor vehicles. With a known closure device, a wall element designed as tailgate is pushed open in opening direction by means of a pop-up system following actuation of an actuating means. Here, the pop-up system designed as tensioning means pushes the tailgate open with a force that is just adequate to open the tailgate past the main latch and pre-latch so far, that it can then be opened manually or automatically.
The closure device must also function in adverse weather conditions, for example very low temperatures. To this end, the force that acts on the wall element for opening through the tensioning means is adapted to the adverse circumstances. In weather conditions, where there are high ambient temperatures, for example, the energy that is available to the closure device through the tensioning means is increased such that the tailgate is not only pushed open in the direction of the pre-latch but beyond that. Therefore, the tailgate falls back in the direction of the pre-latch once it has reached a point of return. Because of this, the tailgate can have a kinetic energy when striking the pre-latch that is adequate to overcome the pre-latch in closing direction. In such a case, the tailgate falls back as far as to the latching position of the main latch.
By means of the pre-latch, the tailgate is automatically closed again. A user then has to actuate the actuating means again in order to open the tailgate, which has proved to be impractical and bothersome. In addition, a user can unintentionally touch and actuate the actuating means when closing the open wall element, as a result of which the wall element for example during manual closing by a user is not locked in the closed position but is pushed open again by the tensioning means, which has likewise proved to be impractical and bothersome. From US 2010/0032965 A1 a closure device is known with a tailgate that is automatically pushed open again as a function of the position of the tailgate.
In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object is to propose a closure device with a reduction of the danger of unintentional re-closing and/or opening of the wall element. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.